A la folie
by BlumeShullman
Summary: Un couteau se planta dans ma bouche, sorti de nulle part, et glissa vers la commissure de mes lèvres." Un combat s'engage, qui va dégénérer en tout autre chose... Pour en revenir inéluctablement à la violence. A la folie. Slash BatmanXJoker, one shot.


**Auteur:** BlumeShullman, pour vous servir!

**Titre:** A la folie

**Genre:** C'est pas facile tous les jours...

**Pairing:** Batman x Joker. What else?

**Rating:** T. (C'est peut-être beaucoup pour du T, je ne sais pas, mais quand je me déciderai à faire du M, là ce sera vraiment du M.)

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi. Oh non. Ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre.

**Contexte:** Fin du film. Batman est donc poursuivi et...

* * *

« J' avais couru dans toute la ville et à présent, cinq heures après le début de la poursuite, je prenais l'ascenseur qui me conduisait dans mon appartement. J'étais fébrile tant la pression de l'effort et de la fatigue m'avaient harcelé. Je tremblais et tentais de me retenir de respirer, dégoûté par l'odeur de transpiration, de poudre et de sang émanant de mon corps collé dans mon costume. Costume qui m' allait trop bien.

La chauve-souris n'est pas un animal indestructible, ses ailes l'encombrent. Elles se cognent souvent contre les parois malgré leurs ultrasons, fragilisées par ce don absurde de la nature: leurs ailes.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'avançai de quelques pas dans la pièce, yeux rivés sur le système d'attaches de mon armure. Je la fis rapidement glisser au sol et jetai également mon pantalon et mon t-shirt puant la sueur. A cette heure-ci, la police devait encore me chercher à l'extrême est de la ville.

Une fois nu, j'entrai dans ma chambre.

HIHIHI... Hiiiiiiiiii HIHIHI!

Je me figeai. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ce rire immonde, je le connaissais trop bien... Je portai précipitamment une main sur mon visage et une autre sur mon sexe, mais naturellement:

Trop tard, prince charmant, j'ai AB-SO-LU-MENT tout vu.

Le Joker se marrait, à quelques mètres de moi. J'ai senti immédiatement monter en moi un désir de meurtre comme une vague, de beaucoup plus puissante que toute l'animosité qu'il avait pu m'inspirer auparavant. Cet affront personnel était de trop. J'allais le tuer. Il ne ressortirait pas d'ici vivant. Cela posé, je le laissai reprendre:

Je t'ai suivi de loin à travers Gottham. Tu volais comme une chauve-souris, en te cognant partout. Ça t'a fait mal? J'ai adoré...

A ce moment-là je me suis jeté sur lui. Je serrais son cou à l'étrangler. La pression de mes doigts me demandait un réel effort. Dans les yeux de ce malade je voyais mille expressions incohérentes se suivre à toute vitesse, et son sourire démesuré, blessé, qui fendait son visage m'imposa une vision érotique violente. Choqué, je desserrai lentement mes doigts. Il me fixait. Ses yeux arrondis de curiosité me déstabilisaient. Il avait l'air de s'amuser, et son sourire peint en rouge, sexuel, envahissait son visage.

J'étais en position de faiblesse, je le savais, et c'est pourquoi l'idée me vint - tordue, immature – de lui prendre ce qu'il m'avait pris « Donnant donnant. » Je voulais voir son vrai visage, et je le voulais aussi sûrement et brutalement que j'avais décidé d'en finir avec lui. Je resserrai méchamment mes doigts dans sa peau, écrasant les veines et tendons et le tirai par le cou jusqu'à la douche où je le projetai de toute ma force contre la faillance. Des années que lui et moi tentions vainement de nous entretuer. D'une certaine façon j'étais content qu'il soit là.

J'avais décidé d'en faire ma victime. Je saisis le pommeau et dirigeai le jet glacial sur le visage du Joker qui eut un cri de surprise. Le maquillage coula, mais je n'étais pas satisfait pour autant. Je sentais que ma vengeance devait être plus totale; je désirais parvenir à le blesser.

Mais le Joker était insensible aux coups, auxquels il répondait ironiquement par son sourire obscène. C'est alors que j'eus l'idée dangereuse d'utiliser la technique inverse. S'il pensait à l'envers du commun des mortels, peut-être ses faiblesses se trouvaient-elles dans l'exacte contradiction avec ce qui blesse les hommes? Cette idée me grisa. Lui dire « Je t'aime »? Risqué. Mais effacer ce sourire était devenu ma seule priorité et l'eau n'avait pas suffi. Le rouge était parti, mais cette fente meurtrie et attirante restait toujours aussi chargée d'ambiguïté et de puissance. Le plaquant au mur, je l'embrassai.

Il me repoussa immédiatement, les yeux fous de panique. J'avais réussi à lui faire peur et ce constat m'envoya une décharge de plaisir sadique insoupçonné. Je m'approchai une nouvelle fois. Un couteau se planta dans ma bouche, sorti de nulle part, et glissa vers la commissure de mes lèvres. C'était la première fois que je lui voyais ce regard de haine. Tenté, je m'avançai, et la fine lame pénétra dans ma chair, jusqu'à que le Joker abaisse son couteau dans un sanglot.

Je n'en revenais pas. Ma blessure saignait abondamment mais ne faisait même pas un centimètre de long et cela avait suffi à faire perdre tous ses moyens à mon ennemi. Lentement je m'approchai, et, sous prétexte de lui donner le coup de grâce, fasciné par sa reddition, je l'embrassai vraiment. Je lui donnai un baiser de héros, avec douceur, gourmandise et force. Le sang qui coulait de ma blessure et qui aurait dû me dégoûter m'excitait. J'essayai de me détacher de ses lèvres mais je manquais de volonté et ne pus qu' approfondir mon baiser avec désespoir. L' intranquilité que je subissais était délicieuse, et quand je sentis sa langue répondre à la mienne, je frémis et faillis gémir de joie. J'oubliai qui j'étais et le but premier de ce baiser, l'attrapai par le col et l'entraînai dans mon lit.

J'ignore si le terme est approprié mais je lui ai fait l'amour. Ça a duré des heures. C'était absurde et violent. Je ne regardais pas ses yeux, sa bouche prenait toute la place. Mon sang tachait son cou et sa bouche, recréant son sourire de détraqué qui m'excitait au delà de la logique et du sentiment.

Et puis vint le matin. Nous n'avons pas dormi, entre nous toute attitude humaine semble proscrite. La boucle est bouclée désormais. J'essaie de le définir mentalement en le regardant pour la dernière fois baigné dans l'aube sombre. Un enfant dangereux, mais qui possède un absolu brutal et touchant dans sa dégénérescence, que je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurai jamais. Dans sa folie, j'ignore ce qui le fait sourire alors qu'il meurt dans mes bras. Peut-être sait-il que je le suivrai par idéal romantique? C'est avec légèreté que je retourne mon arme contre moi. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de lui survivre. »

Bruce se tut et se concentra sur les bip de l'électrocardiogramme, un son qu'il n'intégrait et ne comprenait pas.

Le journaliste se tordait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Monsieur Wayne? Monsieur Wayne?

- Laisse tomber, l'interne avait raison, il est complètement siphonné depuis qu'il a tué l'autre tache. Regarde-le, il entend même pas ce que je dis! Hé la chauve-souris! T'as perdu ta langue?

Le jeune journaliste fusilla son collègue du regard, dégoûté par son attitude. Comment pouvait-on parler d'une manière aussi abjecte? Après un soupir, il se retourna et alla doucement taper sur l'épaule de Bruce Wayne.

Monsieur, supplia-t-il, je vous demande pardon. Je représente Canal 5. Est-ce que tout va bien? J'aurais encore quelques questions à vous poser si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Pour toute réponse, Bruce lui adressa un vague sourire qui fit sombrer le journaliste dans le remord. Se trouver face à un homme brisé persuadé de s'être suicidé lui donnait envie de se jeter d'une falaise. Il prit une longue inspiration, respirant par la bouche et gardant les yeux écarquillés pour éviter l'humiliation de pleurer en direct. Trop sensible.

Au moment où il allait poser sa prochaine question, Bruce reprit la parole, d'une voix extrêmement lointaine, considérant les murs blancs de la chambre d'hôpital, autant dire le néant.

-Je le cherche. Le Joker.

Je journaliste faillit s'étrangler d'horreur. Malgré ses efforts, ses yeux se remplirent de rondes larmes brûlantes. Lui et son collègue avaient fait partie des corbeaux a avoir photographié et commenté le cadavre du Joker. Il fut submergé par le dégoût et la compassion et ne parvint à croasser qu'un faible « Quoi? ».

-Je sais qu'il se cache en ce moment, répondit Bruce d'un air sombre.

Puis soudain ses yeux s'animèrent et il prononça d'une voix sûre:

- Mais je traquerai jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve et je libérerai la ville de son emprise. J'en fais le serment. Gottham compte sur moi.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé? Pas du tout? Ou peut-être... A la folie? Oui au début mais vous détestez la fin? Vous vous insurgez contre la mort de Joker, ou au contraire? **

**Dites-moi tout!**


End file.
